Hurt
by NarutoWind
Summary: When Naruto Gets Tired Of Sakura Loving Sasuke And Not Him He Decides To Kill Himself Will His Death Bring Sasuke And Sakura Together?..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke And Sakura were staring into the sunset At The Training Field School Had Just Let Out For The Weekend And Everybody Had Plans For The Weekend Ahead while listening to Naruto Drabble On About His New Shadow Clone Jutsu Rasengan Barrage Jutsu "Looky Here Sakura Watch How Many I Make" Shouted Naruto "Shut Up You Dope!" Scowled Sasuke, "You Shut Up Uchiha!" Screamed An Angered Naruto. "Do They Ever Just Get Along For 5 minutes!" Thought An Irritated Sakura. As They Sat Quietly For A While Even Though It Was Slowly Getting Dark Around Them ,Until Sasuke Said "Im About To Leave Its Getting Late Itachi Will Be Waiting Up For Me And I Don't Want Keep Him Up Sooooo." Said A Tired Sasuke Getting Up To Leave Until Sakura Grabbed His Wrist And Said "Can I Walk With You?" Naruto Awoken To This Being A Little Nosey,"Hmph" Said Sasuke Feeling A Little Annoyed "Do What You Want" *SQUEAL!* "Sakura What Was That?" Asked Sasuke, "Oh You Heard That" Said Sakura Face Turning Beet Red*I Can't Believe He Heard That!* "Hey Wheres Naruto?" asked Sakura Still Embarrassed "I Don't Care" Said Sauske Coldly.

Naruto...

*Sniffle* *Sniffle* "I Cant Believe Her,Why Does This Happen To Me!" Thought Naruto With Tears Flowing Down His Sun kissed Skin "He Always Does This!" Screamed Naruto As He Reached The Village Gate,*Sigh* "You Should Be Getting Home Eh" Said Kakashi In The Shadows Of The Shops And Homes On The Empty Street "Thats Where Im Headed "Said Naruto Trying His Best To Sound Happy Even Though He Was Dying Inside But Naruto Knew Pretty Well That Kakashi Was A Very Skilled Ninja And Former ANBU Member Plus He Was The Head Of Intel With Ino's Father Mister Inoichi So He Can Tell A Specific Mood By Movement And Speech Pattern And Tone.." hmph Okay You Alright" Asked Kakashi "Yea" Said Naruto Eyes Tearing Up Agian,And With That Last Word He Teleported Home Within Seconds

Naruto's Home

*Sigh* *Sniffle* Naruto Sat On His Bed Sobbing At Every way Sasuke Ruined His Life With His Arrogance "The World Would Be Great Without Me" Naruto Thought Eyes Burning From The Constant Crying He Decided to Go Fix Himself Up And While Looking In The Mirror But Instead Of Seeing His Puffy Eyes,Snotty Nose,And Red Face He Saw A Little Blond Haired Boy In All White Playing With Some Blue Birds So Naruto Touched The Mirror And Falls Through The Glass Into A World "Hello Mister Wanna Be Friends" Said The Younger Boy "Umm Where Am I"asked Naruto looking Around The Strange World He Look Down And The Ground Was A Cloud "You wanna Meet Daddy!"said the little Blonde "Who?" Said Naruto Smiling At The Boy "Daddy You Will Love Him He Is Nice And All Come On"Said the boy while Pointing To A Huge Golden Gate With Little Words On Them "Sure I'd Love To" Said Naruto "Yeppy! But First You Have To Let Go" Said The Little One "Let Go What Do You Mean" Asked The Teen "Later Just Promise Me You Let Go" said The Little Boy " I Do" Said Naruto,"Ok Lets Go" And With That The Huge Gate Opens And They Step Into A Blinding Light.

Naruto's Home

"HELP ME SOMEBODY ANYONE PLEASE OMG HE IS NOT BREATHING!" Cried Neji As He Looked At Naruto's Motionless Body On His Knees Praying No Begging God To Give Back An Angel So He Could Be With People Who Loved Him , Neji Then Scanned Naruto For Any Injury Or Signs Of Death Only To Find The Wrists Of His Old Friend Cut Deeply And Were Secreting The Sweet Crimson Known As BLOOD.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Sasuke..  
Sasuke Arrived To Naruto's Apartment Pushing Past All Of The Police And Ambulance Workers Until He Got Inside What He Saw Mad His Face Flush He Saw The Carpet Stained With Heavy Blood He Almost Feel To The Ground But He Had To Keep His Composure He Couldn't Go Down In Konoha Newspaper As "The Fainting Uchiha" He Had To Leave The Building And Never Come Back Again

Sakura...  
Sakura Sat In Her Kitchen Making Breakfast While Watching Tv Until The News Came On Saying A Local Teen Named Naruto Uzamaki Has Been Found Dead In His Apartment He Was Sent To Konoha Hospital For Intensive Care But He Was Pronounced Dead At 3:45 Am.  
*SHATTER* *SNIFFLE* "NARUTO!*Screamed Sakura In Tears.


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors Note*

I Know My Punctuation Or Whatever Maybe Off But This Is My First Story Please Like It No Flames Im Only 14


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
"We Are All Gathered Here To Bury He Was To Young But When The Lord Wants An Angel Its Their Time To Go My Condolences The Family And Friends Of This Fine Young Man" Said The Preacher At The Funeral "Why?" Sakura Asking Herself ,She Remembers That Morning Like it was Yesterday "Making Breakfast Drinking Coffee Then The News Came On"Sakura Thought Feeling The Pain In Her Heart She Looks Around For Sasuke Who Isn't Anywhere To Be Found *Sigh* *Cough*

Sasuke..  
"I Miss You Naruto ,You Were A Annoying,Loud,Selfish Dope but You Were My Dope"Thought Sasuke A Tear Forming At The Corner Of His Eye But He Swiftly Wiped It Away *Moan* "Dope" Sasuke Said As He Reached The Training Field Where He And Team 7 once Trained Together "Haha Sasuke I will Surpass You Believe It!" Sasuke Remembered When They Were Younger And Naruto Was Always Trying To Become Stronger Than Him,He Let A Single Tear Fall To The Ground Before Falling To The Ground Himself And Sobbing His Heart Out Until He Felt A Warm Hand Touch His Shoulder "Don't Cry Buddy"


End file.
